1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image processing technology, and more particularly to an edge direction determination method using an edge map.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the image processing technology, the quality of the output image after the associated de-interlacing or scaling process has been performed significantly depends on the edge direction of each edge pixel in a display picture. Thus, it is an important subject in the industry to enhance the precision of the edge direction while keeping the operation efficiency of the hardware.